Power Rangers Hunter Heart
Power Rangers Hunter Heart is the Gamepad's translation of 'Thunderyo's '''thirteenth season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around big cats and the jungle. It would take place in Africa. The equal in the Gamepad Series is Power Rangers Safari Stampede. Synopsis A group of evil hunters find a strange stone called the Predatory Wall. Upon touching it, the hunters are turned evil and are giving the animal spirits of apex predators. Now calling themselves the Predapoachers, they begin their terrible campain to take over the world starting in the Jungle of the Animal Spirits. But then the forest protecter, Princess Deer, uses her magic to summon teenagers to harness the power of wild cat spirits so they can save the jungle from the Predapoachers! Rangers Main: Hunter Heart Rangers * Hugo Hugo is the Red Tiger Ranger. He is smart. His special attack is the Tiger Shred. * Nelson Nelson is the Blue Jaguar Ranger. He is aggressive. His special attack is the Jaguar Punch. * Brittney Brittney is the Yellow Cougar Ranger. She is intuitive. Her special attack is the Cougar Spin. * Curtis Curtis is the Black Cheetah Ranger. He is a quick thinker. His special attack is the Cheetah Blitz. * Miranda Miranda is the Pink Serval Ranger. She is empathetic. Her special attack is the Serval Whip. * Randall Randall is the Gold Coyote Ranger. He is a trickster and has trouble focusing on a task. His special attack is the Coyote Screech. * Pamela Pamela is the Silver Hyena Ranger. She is playful and cheers on her brother's pranks. Her special attack is the Hyena Bomb. Allies * Princess Deer Princess Deer is a magical Deer spirit who can take human form. Her magic is what protects the Jungle and her death would spell the end of the Jungle as well. She is fast and wise. Villains Main article: Predapoachers * Tigertrap Tigertrap is the leader of the Predapoachers and he loves every moment of it. He is extremely greedy and wants to capture animals to sell them on the black market. Thanks to the Predatory Wall, he now has the power to do it. * Lionheart Lionheart is a noble man. Monsters * Snake Charmer * Snaretrap * Komodart * Bowverine * Crocbow * Poxrahna * Hyneta * (Bear Hunter) * (Tasmanian Devil Hunter) * (Wolf Hunter) * (Hawk Hunter) * (Bat Hunter) * (Shark Hunter) * (Eel Hunter) * (Tarantula Hunter) * (Jackal Hunter) * (Octopus Hunter) * (Badger Hunter) * (Baboon Hunter) * (Caiman Hunter) * (Snapping Turtle) * (Dingo Hunter) * (Dhole Hunter) * (Fossa Hunter) * (Barracuda Hunter) Arsenal Animal Keys Padlock Morph Call:"Unlock the Animal Within!"'' Dial Lock Roll Call: * "Red Tiger, Leader of the Jungle!" * Blue Cougar, Soldier of the Jungle!" * Yellow Cheetah, Speed of the Jungle!" * Black Jaguar, Ferocity of the Jungle!" * Pink Serval, Scout of the Jungle!" * Gold Coyote, Jokester of the Jungle!" * Silver Hyena, Queen of the Jungle!" * "The Claws come out to Tear Evil Apart! Power Rangers...HUNTER HEART!" Cat Cycle Animal Blast(Team Attack) Megazords * Wildcat Megazord(Claw Mark) * Thunderdome Megazord(Thunder Cannon) Episodes # The Hunt Begins Tsume Sentai Araiger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759005/Tsume-Sentai-ARAIGER Notes